Hammerfell (Online)
Hammerfell is an explorable province in . It is the homeland of the Redguards and is under the control of the Daggerfall Covenant, led by King Emeric. Quests Alik'r Desert Story Quests *Rise of the Dead *The Impervious Vault *Tu'whacca's Breath *A Reckoning with Uwafa *Alasan's Plot *Amputating the Hand Bangkorai Story Quests *A City in Black *Imperial Infiltration *Heart of Evil *Storming the Garrison *Trials and Tribulations *To Walk on Far Shores Craglorn Story Quests *The Star-Gazers *The Corrupted Stone *The Warrior's Call *Elemental Army *The Shattered and the Lost *The Missing Guardian *The Serpent's Fang *Holding Court *Slithering Blood *Dawn of the Exalted Viper *The Time-Lost Warrior Hew's Bane Story Quests *Partners in Crime *Cleaning House *The Long Game *A Flawless Plan *Forever Hold Your Peace *Prison Break Stros M'Kai Story Quests *The Broken Spearhead *Buried Secrets *Innocent Scoundrel *Like Moths to a Candle *The Spearhead's Captain *The Spearhead's Crew *Tip of the Spearhead Group Dungeon Quests *Volenfell Pledge *Blood and Sand *Blackheart Haven Pledge *Jumping Ship *Assaulting the Citadel *The Mage's Tower *The Oldest Ghost Locations Regions *Alik'r Desert **Myrkwasa **Hollow Wastes **Tigonus *Bangkorai **Ephesus **Fallen Wastes **Mournoth *Craglorn **Belkarth Region **Elinhir Region **Upper Craglorn *Hew's Bane *Stros M'Kai Cities *Sentinel *Bergama *Kozanset *Satakalaam *Tava's Blessing *Hallin's Stand *Dragonstar *Elinhir *Belkarth *Port Hunding *Abah's Landing Settlements *Sentinel Docks *Rain Catcher Fields *Morwha's Bounty *Leki's Blade *Sep's Spine *Saltwalker Militia Camp *Tears of the Dishonored *Ogre's Bluff *Kulati Mines *Bangkorai Garrison *Martyr's Crossing *Murcien's Hamlet *Jackdaw Cove *Kerbol's Hollow *Old Tower *Fallen Grotto *Viridian Woods *Onsi's Breath *Merchant's Gate *Dragonstar Arena *Saintsport Farms/Plantations *Damar Farmstead *Northglen Crypts/Battlefields *Motalion Necropolis *Hall of Heroes *Pelin Graveyard *Skyreach Catacombs Wayshrine *Sentinel Wayshrine *Bergama Wayshrine *Aswala Stables Wayshrine *Divad's Chagrin Mine Wayshrine *Goat's Head Oasis Wayshrine *HoonDing's Watch Wayshrine *Kulati Mines Wayshrine *Leki's Blade Wayshrine *Morwha's Bounty Wayshrine *Satakalaam Wayshrine *Sep's Spine Wayshrine *Shrikes' Aerie Wayshrine *Hallin's Stand Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Bangkorai Pass Wayshrine *Halcyon Lake Wayshrine *Nilata Ruins Wayshrine *Old Tower Wayshrine *Onsi's Breath Wayshrine *Sunken Road Wayshrine *Troll's Toothpick Wayshrine *Viridian Woods Wayshrine *Dragonstar Wayshrine *Belkarth Wayshrine *Elinhir Wayshrine *Skyreach Wayshrine *Valley of Scars Wayshrine *Seeker's Archive Wayshrine *Skyreach Wayshrine *Spellscar Wayshrine *Inazzur's Hold Wayshrine *Mountain Overlook Wayshrine *Sandy Path Wayshrine *Shada's Tear Wayshrine *Port Hunding Wayshrine *Saintsport Wayshrine *Sandy Grotto Wayshrine *Abah's Landing Wayshrine *No Shira Citadel Wayshrine *Zeht's Displeasure Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *The Earth Forge *Salas En *Tu'whacca's Throne *Ancestor's Landing *Qharroa Ruins *Nilata Ruins *Halcyon Lake *Sunken Road *Rahni'Za, School of Warriors *The Seeker's Archive *Spellscar *Shada's Tear *Skyreach Hold *Skyreach Pinnacle *Bthzark *The Grave *No Shira Citadel *al-Danobia Tomb *The Valley of Blades *Mzeneldt Dungeon/Delves *Aetherian Archive *Hel Ra Citadel *Sanctum Ophidia *Volenfell *Blackheart Haven *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Razak's Wheel *Aldunz *Coldrock Diggings *Divad's Chagrin Mine *Sandblown Mine *Santaki *Yldzuun *Crypt of the Exiles *Klathzgar *Rubble Butte *Torog's Spite *Troll's Toothpick *Viridian Watch *Balamath *Buried Sands *Chiselshriek Mine *Exarch's Stronghold *Fearfangs Cavern *Haddock's Market *Hircine's Haunt *The Howling Sepulchers *Ilthag's Undertower *Loth'Na Caverns *Molavar *Mtharnaz *Rkhardahrk *Rkundzelft *Ruins of Kardala *Serpent's Nest *Tombs of the Na-Totambu *Zalgaz's Den *Bahraha's Gloom *Shark's Teeth Grotto Dark Anchors *Myrkwasa Dolmen *Hollow Waste Dolmen *Tigonus Dolmen *Ephesus Dolmen *Fallen Wastes Dolmen *Mournoth Dolmen Group Bosses *Forsaken Hearts Cave *Giant Camp *Hag Camp *King's Rest *Lesser Circle *Lost Caravan *Arlimahera's Sanctum *Blighted Isle *Lakewatch Tower *Nilata Falls *Summoner's Camp *Telesubi Ruins *Anka-Ra's Avowal *Anka-Ra's Crucible *Anka-Ra's Mettle *Anka-Ra's Plight *Anka-Ra's Vigil *Fortified Nirncrux Mine *Neglected Nirncrux Mine *Overrun Nirncrux Mine *Pillaged Nirncrux Mine *Secluded Nirncrux Mine *Adamant Anomaly *Boreal Anomaly *Conflagrant Anomaly *Cyclonic Anomaly *Fulminant Anomaly *Ko Estaran *Thrall Cove Crafting Stations *Alezer Kotu *Artisan's Oasis *Rkulftzel *Silaseli Ruins *Viridian Hideaway *Wether's Cleft *Atelier of the Twice-Born Star *Lanista's Waystation *Forebear's Junction *The Lost Pavilion *No Shira Workshop Standing Stones *The Ritual *The Thief *The Warrior *The Apprentice *The Steed Points of Interest *Aswala's Remembrance *Duneripper Downs *Easterly Aerie *Hatiha's Camp *Na-Totambu's Landing *Ragnthar *Wayfarer's Wharf *Bangkorai Gate *Crossroads Encampment *Inazzur's Hold *Lake of Teeth *Ogondar's Winery *Proving Grounds Dolmen *Scorpion Ravine *Skyreach Overlook *Sunken Lair *Taborra's Camp *Thunder Falls Camp *Dogeater Goblin Camp *Rash Merchant's Plummet *Pillar of the Singing Sun *Hubalajad's Reflection *Placations of Zeht *Prince Hew's Shuttered Tomb *Tava's Beak *Goat's Head Oasis *Aswala Stables *Volunidai's Manor *Arlimahera's Grip *The Gates to Craglorn *Nchu Duabthar Threshold Trivia *Covenant Provinces have the most regions out of all the other provinces. *The Covenant Gates in Central Cyrodiil actually come from Hammerfell rather than High Rock. The Northern High Rock Gate actually connects to Craglorn. Gallery Alik'r Desert Map.png|The Alik'r Desert in ESO. Bangkorai Map.png|Southern Bangkorai is a part of Hammerfell. Craglornmap.jpg|The Entirety of Craglorn after Update 4. Hew's Bane Map.png|Thieves Guild HQ located in Hew's Bane. Stros M'Kai Map.png|The Smuggler Safe Haven of Stros M'Kai. Appearances * * * * * ** de:Hammerfell (Online) es:Páramo del Martillo (Online) fr:Martelfell (Online) ja:Hammerfell (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant